Shooting Star
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Cisco meets a new girl in town, Sheila Barfield. He really likes her and she finds a cute, kind, fun, good friend in him. They drive everybody crazy with their quirky, constant movie quotes, especially Harry! Cisco is enjoying Sheila's company very much though they've only known each other for a couple days. But the team is up against a ruthless villain terrorizing Central City!
1. Chapter 1 Boy Meets Girl

**Hello! My name is Rebecca aka Mustard Lady and this is my very first FLASH fanfic! I don't own FLASH or the original characters. Until a few months ago, I'd never heard of the show, but then my sister kept begging me to watch it with her and now it is one of my top favorites! The season finales always make me cry. This show is awesome, created and produced by very talented people!**

 **I'm nervous as this is my first story for this community, but I sure hope it will get better. I love most of the leading characters in the show Barry, Iris, Joe, Harry, Caitlin, Henry Allen...but Cisco? Cisco is my number one favorite! This is the first show where a supporting character got me more than the hero-don't get me wrong. I love Barry and think he's wonderful!-! There are so many things I like about him and I believe most of my CW fics will be centered on him.**

 **As to my readers for my other community fics: I have not forgotten my stories! I'm still mentally working gradually on each of them!**

 **This story takes place during Season 2, when the team was still getting to know Harry, Harrison Wells from Earth-2.**

* * *

"You guys doing okay?" Iris asked with her infamous dazzling smile as she stepped toward the table.

"We're fine." Barry threw her back his winning smile.

"I'm good. Thanks." Caitlin said.

"Good. So...what's new at STAR Labs, _today?"_ Iris asked curiously, joining them at the four-seater table inside CCJITTERS. She sat down next to Caitlin and clasped her mug of coffee.

" _Nothing."_ Barry and Caitlin said at the same time, knowing Cisco would pick up the rest of his previously interrupted disputing.

"I'm telling you guys, he's driving me nuts!" Cisco exclaimed in annoyance, rubbing his temples to illustrate a terrible headache. His friends snickered at him. "He's a jerk and a big, literally _out-of-this-world_ know-it-all. Now, not only is he using my workroom for whatever _bigger, better_ ideas he can counter me with, but he is destroying company supplies when he has a fit!"

" _Destroying?"_ Iris creased her eyebrow. "That's a bit strong, isn't it?"

"Hey, it's _our_ facility, not his! And in my book, knocking essential items in pandemonium so that they shatter and break, just because you're having a bad day, falls under the heading of destroying company property." Cisco grumbled.

"Oh." Iris nodded. "And just which STAR Labs regulations book does that come under? Hmm?" She asked cockily.

"The one I keep formed, stored, and written down inside my brain." Cisco huffed. Caitlin and Barry laughed. "What? Come on! Are you telling me this new, egotistically rude Dr. Wells from Earth-2 _isn't_ driving you crazy?!"

"I...didn't say that." Barry shrugged casually. Cisco still frowned, shaking his head.

"Ohh. _How_ did I end up with this secret society of pacifists?" He groaned in exaggeration, leaning back in his chair.

The bell on the front entrance doors chimed as a new customer rushed inside, panting anxiously. It was a young lady. Iris excused herself from the table and stepped over to her. "Excuse me? Are you all right? Is there something I can do for you?" Iris asked kindly. It was at that moment, that Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco turned to see the newcomer.

She was of medium build with sandy brown long, wavy hair pulled back in dark blue barrettes. She looked to be in her early to mid-twenties. She wore a mint green sweater over a short turquoise floral printed dress, with tan clogs, and was holding a black book bag.

 _"Who_ is that?" Cisco asked no one in particular.

"I hope so!" She replied frantically to Iris. "I...I'm in a big hurry, and seem a bit lost."

" _Damsel in distress...just our specialty."_ Cisco remarked under his breath. Caitlin rolled her eyes while Barry's brows rose.

"What is it you're looking for?" Iris asked calmly.

"Do you know where the _Feldman Publishing House_ is?" The girl asked.

"Yes." Iris nodded.

"Could you possibly be able to give me directions?" The girl begged. "I don't know my way around here and I _can't_ miss this appointment!"

"Yes, I can. But it will take a minute. And if that's where you're heading, than a hurry is out of the question I'm afraid." Iris frowned.

"I don't have much time! And I can't be late!" The girl panicked. Barry quickly sprang over to her.

"Hey, if you need a lift, I can get you there in a jiffy." He offered.

"You can?" The girl's bluish-green eyes lit up.

"No need for that, Barry." Cisco said rather loudly, brushing his friend aside. "I'd be happy to show you the way, _Miss..."_

"Barfield. Sheila Barfield." The girl introduced herself.

"I'd be more than happy to take you there myself." Cisco smiled widely.

" _Cisco!"_ Barry whispered. _"You don't have super speed."_

" _Would you let me handle this?"_ Cisco whispered back through gritted teeth.

" _Look, I can get her there faster than you ever could."_

"I have to go!" Sheila interrupted them. Barry didn't wait for an answer. He grabbed her by the arms and whisked her to the said publishing house downtown before she could even blink an eye. "Wha...w...wow! I mean...whoa!" She gasped, laughing. "Well, that was exciting. Thank you!"

"No problem." Barry smiled.

"So...you're...you're _the Flash?"_

"Well..." Barry shrugged.

"Oh my gosh! I was just assisted by _the Flash!"_ Sheila covered her mouth, dumbfounded. "That was just... _amazing."_

"Happy to help. Well, this is where you needed to be." Barry said.

"Oh, dear. My car is still at CCJITTERS!" Sheila gasped.

"Well, I'll escort you back as soon as you're through." Barry said.

"I would appreciate it. Thank you so much." Sheila smiled, shaking his hand. "What is your name?"

"Barry Allen."

"Thank you for the lift." She laughed at the pun. "Well, I'd better get inside. Really good to meet you!" She waved and briskly tromped up the long, concrete stairs leading inside the large company. Barry grinned and whooshed back to the coffee shop.

"All taken care of?" Iris cocked her head.

"Aww, yeah." Barry said. "So, uh...what were we talking about?"

"You just killed my award-winning Good Samaritan deed of the year." Cisco muttered, with his arms crossed.

"What?" Barry chuckled.

"He means your convenient act of chivalry." Caitlin said.

"Oh. Hey, look, man. If she hadn't been in such a hurry..."

" _Yeah, sure."_ Cisco rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute. I still have time! I can make it!" He jumped from his chair and excitedly jangled his car keys. "See you guys back at the lab. And, thanks for the coffee! See ya." He backed out the front doors.

"What was that about?" Barry asked.

"And we should get back." Caitlin smiled, picking up her purse. "Thanks for the coffee." She told Iris.

"Uh, yeah. She's right. We should probably get back." Barry sighed.

"Okay then." Iris smiled widely. "Oh, say. Will you be home for dinner tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean, sure."

"Good. Pizza night!" Iris eyed him knowingly.

"You got it." Barry nodded.

* * *

Cisco pulled up in front of the **Feldman Publishing House,** and emerged from his car. He skipped up the steps and leaned back against one of the stair railings with his arms crossed, looking very much like a high school teenager waiting for his pal or girlfriend to come out of class. He watched various people, young, old, and middle-aged pass by the large building on their own business, going about their own lives. He couldn't help wondering if any of them were meta-humans. He wondered how many of these people realized how suddenly their lives could change should another of the particle accelerator explosion's production suddenly go wacko and endanger the public.

* * *

Caitlin and Barry walked into the STAR Labs cortex. "Seems pretty quiet." Barry mentioned.

"He must be down in the workroom again." Caitlin smiled, as she removed her jacket and took her seat at the computers. She was referring to the newest member of their team, Dr. Harrison Wells from Earth-2. Not only was the doppelganger the newest member of their team, he was also the _most boorish, stubborn,_ _arrogant,_ _unapproachable_ team player! He'd only been at STAR Labs for a month and a half, and was still the big question mark everybody seemed unable to eject answers from. When Harry didn't want to talk, he was tight-lipped, with an unquestionable air of inflexible stiffness.

"I cannot begin to tell you what a weight has been lifted from my mind since we don't have lie to Iris anymore about me being the Flash!" Barry sighed heavily, with his hands behind his head. "It's been an incredible relief."

"You know, I'm honestly surprised she didn't find out sooner! I mean, she's not stupid. She's very bright."

"Yes, she is." Barry said fondly, getting that dreamy-eyed look again. "Oh! By the way, that girl at the coffee shop? Sheila? Her car is still at JITTERS. I told her I'd bring her back to get it."

Caitlin was about to reply when the computer emergency alarm went off, alerting them to a dangerous disturbance downtown. "What have you got?" Barry asked as he sped over to her side, looking above her shoulder.

"Public disturbance downtown." Caitlin said, her eyes focused on the screen.

"Meta-human?"

"The radar signals aren't giving off meta-human data. No. Armed man with a deadly weapon in a middle of a public setting. No way!"

"What?"

"He's at the **Feldman Publishing House!"**

"And Cisco's there too! I'm on my way." Barry said firmly before she zoomed out in a streak of lightning.

* * *

It had been nearly forty minutes since Cisco arrived, and he was hoping she hadn't already left. Just when he was about to give up, he saw a figure in a blue floral dress and green sweater walk through the revolving doors and step out into the sunlight. Cisco grinned and hurried over to her. "Hey!" He greeted eagerly.

"Oh! Uh...hi?" Sheila said, feeling awkward.

"Hi. I saw you at the coffee shop." Cisco said quickly.

"Oh, yes. You were the guy who tried to stop the Flash from doing his job." Sheila teased.

" _Yeah."_ Cisco mumbled, embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, about that..."

"I had no idea who he was, and then? Here I was! It happened so fast! I can't believe it. I got to actually meet the Flash! Are you two friends?"

"Yes. We work together, at STAR Labs." Cisco found his voice again.

"What do you do?"

"I make the toys, girl." Cisco smiled widely.

" _Toys?"_ Sheila furrowed her brows.

"Well, you know. Our secret trackers, stuff like that."

"Really? So, you're an inventor." Sheila remarked.

"Mmm. Yeah." Cisco shrugged, smirking. It was at that moment that he realized just how bluish-green her eyes were, nearly matching her chosen wardrobe. He stared at her not realizing how big he was smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you..."

"Oh. Cisco Ramon!" Cisco shook her hand.

"Yes. My car is still at CCJITTERS. But I'm not sure I can find my way back there."

"No problemo! That's what I'm here for! I'd be more than happy to give you a ride back!"

"Uhh..." Sheila grinned nervously. This guy was very friendly, and really-oh, _soo_ cute! But he _was_ a stranger. "That's really nice of you, but..." Just then, Cisco's emergency alert on his phone started shrilly buzzing off. "W-what's that?"

"I don't believe this." Cisco stared wide-eyed at his phone.

"What?" Sheila gulped.

"Cisco! There is an armed man approaching your vicinity!" Caitlin's voice warned him. "You'd better..."

The crowd around them screamed and everyone ran in different directions. "Too late!" Cisco blurted back to Caitlin. A lean man, wearing a black leather overcoat and black gear, was marching into the middle of the concrete courtyard. He had intense eyebrows with gray eyes and jet black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was holding a sophisticated weapon, only it looked like a combination of a compound bow with a gun muzzle and butt. The man leered at the frightened people around him, as if trying to decide which one would be the most fun to harm first.

" _What the heck?"_ Cisco felt glued to his spot. "Which Lazarus Pit did he come out of?" Sheila screamed too. Cisco grabbed her aside and shoved her into the small roof of the publishing house entrance.

"What's going on?" She asked frightfully.

"Barry! Where are you?" Cisco called frantically. "There's a real creep here with a...a...I don't know what it's called, but it's one heck of a weapon!"

"I'm almost there!" Barry replied, rushing to their aid as quickly as he could.

Sheila was dialing 911 when the slick freak opened fire on a round man in a business suit. His weapon blasted like a shotgun, but what came out was another story! Several sharp shaped things zoomed from his firearm and slashed not only at but also _through_ the helpless man and sent him dropping to the ground. People around screeched and ran for their lives. Sheila hid her face in Cisco's shoulder and he grimaced sickly at the mauled cadaver on the ground.

"Who wants to play next?" The perpetrator laughed loudly, turning around in circles, waving his gun-thingy. Seeing the horrific damage he'd done to his chosen victim, the whole block was empty now, save for Cisco and Sheila, and the many police cars that could be heard in the distance arriving with all possible speed.

"Barry? Be careful. This guy's got a gun like even _I_ haven't thought of yet!" Cisco gulped.

"Barry? You better hurry." Caitlin said.

The man with the gun found a target: the two young people hiding in the corner. He sneered, looking ever the classic villain, and set his sights on them. But just when he was about to pull the trigger, a red and yellow streak of lightning snatched him and rammed him into the wall of the adjoining building. The man in black glared at Barry. "Stop this!" Barry begged. The guy reached into his own pocket and jabbed Barry hard in the arm with something jagged. Fiery pain reeked through Barry's upper arm as blood poured down his wrist. Barry gasped and grabbed his badly injured arm, giving the criminal a chance to escape. He wasted no time and darted as Barry dropped on his side, gasping and moaning in extreme pain.

* * *

The CCPD, the county coroner, and paramedics camouflaged the perimeter of the street as the police scoured the area for clues and interrogated witnesses. A paramedic was suturing Barry's arm in the back of an ambulance. "And then he looked right at us!" Cisco further explained to Joe West, Iris's dad.

"Yeah. I've only ever seen such a creepy look on TV!" Sheila agreed, still quite shaken up.

"And you _can't_ tell me exactly what kind of firearm he was using?" Joe frowned at Cisco.

"No. Trust me, Joe. I've never seen anything like it! And believe me, when I tell you that we've seen some bizarre things in this city since the particle accelerator explosion!" Cisco exclaimed.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Joe grunted. "And what were you doing here again, Miss?" He turned his attention back on Sheila.

"I came here to speak to Mr. Brein." Sheila explained. "You see, my new book is going to be released in a couple days, and he was going over last minute details with me. Plus there will be a book signing in a few days. I came to this place thinking I was on the brink my life's greatest adventure! But this was definitely _not_ part of what I had in mind!"

" _You wrote a book?"_ Cisco gaped wide-eyed, momentarily distracted.

"Well, yes." Sheila nodded. Her arms were still shaking.

"Well, you need a ride back to get your car?" Cisco looked at Sheila.

"Right now I'm a little too scared to try and go back there." Sheila said with a feeble smile. She kept her eyes averted from the dead man a few yards away, his torso a bloody mess with ugly, gaping holes in five different places.

Barry walked up to the small group. "Joe? Here. I asked them to let me keep this for the investigation." Barry said, holding up a CCPD evidence bag up with a bloody blade inside it.

"Is that what...they pulled out of your arm?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah."

"You gonna be okay, Bare?" Joe asked seriously.

"Aww, I'll be fine. Remember? I heal fast." Barry grinned warmly.

"I do remember." Joe said, wide-eyed.

"You saved our lives, Flash. Thank you so much." Sheila said.

"That's all right. That's what we do." Barry smiled with a nod.

"Well...this doesn't look like any general on-the-market blade I've ever seen!" Joe declared, turning the bag over and over again, peering closely at the weapon that had brutally been used to harm his son.

"I know." Barry agreed.

"Cisco? Think you could help us figure out this...this weapon this creep had?" Joe asked.

"I will certainly be glad to try!" Cisco replied. "Anything to put this crazy away and get him off the streets!"

"Good." Joe nodded.

"I think you should come with us." Barry told Sheila. "It's clear that the streets aren't safe right now, and it'd be irresponsible of us to let an unsure stranger wander them without proper protection."

"What about my car?" Sheila asked.

"We'll take you back to it later. Right now your safety is more important." Joe said firmly. "And you are one of the only available witnesses in our handful that we have at the moment."

" _Okay..."_ Sheila said slowly. All of these people were strangers, but they were kind and seemed to be the only ones she could trust at the moment. Cisco smiled warmly and took her hand.

"Hey, this will give you a chance to visit STAR Labs, and see where I work and all the cool stuff I do!" He told her.

"That's true." Sheila nodded, feeling a little better but still nervous and apprehensive. "I'd like that, I guess. But what if that guy comes back?"

"Don't worry. We'll get him!" Barry assured her.

"Do things like this happen _every day_ in this big city?" Sheila glanced at Cisco.

"Ho, ho, ho. You have _no_ idea, girl!" Cisco exclaimed.

* * *

 **Next chapter will take place at STAR Labs, and will include more details of the investigation.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Shard Machine

**I'm not intending for a very extensive story.**

 **We lost my mom very, very recently and her funeral was the week before last. It doesn't feel real! I miss her very much, though I feel like we're in limbo mode right now. Things won't be the same without her! I can't believe my mom is not coming back, ever!**

 **Thank you for the review. It's always scary to put a new story in a new Fanfiction community.**

* * *

"W-wow." Sheila's jaw dropped in awe as they entered the enormous, winding facility. "This is incredible!"

"Heck, yeah." Cisco grinned.

"Is this, _the real_ STAR Labs, where the particle accelerator exploded?" Sheila inquired, dumbfounded.

"Yep." Barry replied.

"But how...have you always worked here, or did you arrive _after_ the explosion?"

"Uh-uh." Cisco shook his head. "Dr. Caitlin Snow and I have been here since long before the explosion."

"And you're _still_ working here?" Sheila stared at him in disbelief.

"Well-yeah! I mean, why shouldn't we?" Cisco shrugged defensively.

"But, isn't it kind of scary? I mean, the instability of the system? Aren't you ever afraid that it might blow up again?"

"No way." Cisco shook his head confidently. "We've rebuilt and scoured it with safer voltage calculations. All secured and accounted for by the book. So it is perfectly safe now." Sheila grinned nervously. "Hey, what's the matter? You okay?" Cisco asked with creased brows.

"Just taking it all in." Sheila smiled. "First, we almost get shot up by a lunatic with a monster gun, then before I know it, I'm getting a tour inside STAR Labs!"

"Pretty sick, huh?"

"I was planning to drive by here while I was in town, but I didn't think I'd actually get to be in here!" She exclaimed, mesmerized. But Cisco could still feel her arms shaking. He hoped it was from delight and not their frightening ordeal from earlier. "Wait till my parents hear about this!"

* * *

Caitlin treated Barry's wounded arm and checked Sheila for signs of shock, which she had a mild case of. Cisco stared at Sheila in the medical bay. She was pretty, but also quite animated from what he'd seen. He just hoped that her near-death experience wouldn't scar her for life like his had. He did admire how brave she was trying to be, especially since she was a stranger in this city. Then he felt a light swat on his arm. "Hmm?" He grunted.

"Cisco. The blade! If you would-" Joe persisted.

"Oh, right!" Cisco jumped. "I'll get on that right now. Ugghh! You know, this thing looks so much more unfriendly gruesome up close and personal than it did outside? Oh, man. To think I almost got sliced through with this thing!" He shuddered as he walked away with the evidence bag.

"You sustained a bad gash, but thankfully it didn't sever any tendons or major blood vessels, _which_ is a miracle!" Caitlin rambled worriedly at Barry. "You should be back to normal in about an hour. If you weren't a superhero, you'd be in trouble!" Then she turned and took Sheila's vitals.

"How can he be back to normal in about an hour? He just got stabbed!" Sheila pointed out.

"I've got super speed, so I heal fast. _Very_ fast." Barry explained. "One of the benefits of having super powers."

"Your pulse is racing." Caitlin told Sheila. "Just try to relax. You're safe here."

Joe returned to CCPD to see what developments they had while Cisco analyzed the knife that Barry had been stabbed with. Sheila remained with the group at Star LABS from Joe's suggestion until he could arrange a detail to escort her back to her hotel later. She enjoyed watching Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin work together. Plus, it kept her mind off her scary experience at the publishing house. These people were still strangers, but they made her feel safe. "Hey, we're gonna find this guy. We'll catch him." Barry said to her.

Sheila nodded, studying Barry's suit. "Did you buy this or was it specially made for you?" She asked.

"I made it!" Cisco proclaimed cheerfully.

"You?"

" _I_ make _all_ the suits." Cisco said with his hands on his hips.

"Really." Sheila grinned. _"All?_ You mean you have more?"

"Don't get him started." Barry begged.

"Cisco, we really need to work on this." Caitlin reminded him.

"Oh, right." Cisco rolled his eyes.

"What was that gun that guy had? I've never seen one like it!" Sheila mentioned.

"Neither have we. And trust me, we've seen some really weird stuff since the accelerator exploded!" Caitlin answered.

"I'm sure. With meta humans and all." Sheila agreed.

"How did you know about the meta humans?" Barry's eyes widened.

"Kinda hard to miss when it's all over the news. Besides, we've had a few run-ins from a small handful in my small city." Sheila explained.

"So, your book is about to come out?" Cisco asked Sheila as he scanned the bloody blade through his computer.

"Yes." She beamed shyly.

"You've written a book?" Caitlin asked curiously. Sheila nodded.

"What's it about?" Barry added.

"Oh, it's science fiction." Sheila explained. "It's about a young man who insists that he's met people from another world, another planet. Of course, no one will believe him. Not even his childhood sweetheart. The only one who does is his grandpa, who's told him stories about these other planetary people. But then strange things begin happening in his city, and his secret friends from the other world know why and try to help him in stopping a colossal disaster."

" _No way!"_ Cisco laughed. "There's _no_ way."

"No way what?" Sheila creased her eyebrows.

"That sounds similar to how I became the Flash." Barry said.

"Well, your story was part of the inspiration." Sheila smiled. "Plus, I've been fascinated with tested truths for a long time. I've been following the blog created about The Flash, and I think it's neat. My book's message is supposed to help people see that there is more to life and what's going on around us than we can see most of the time. That just because we don't see something upfront doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Well, that is quite a book." Barry grinned.

"I am _blown away."_ Cisco said dramatically, shaking his head. "I am definitely reading that one!"

"Well, if you like it enough, maybe I'll give you a personalized, autographed copy." Sheila said, gazing warmly at him. Cisco's dark eyes didn't leave her bluish-green ones.

"Really? That would be awesome!" He exclaimed. "Guys? It's time to start our own STAR Labs library here!"

"I think someone's just found themselves a new BFF." Caitlin said to Barry who chuckled as he watched Cisco and Sheila exchange bright-eyed gazes.

 _Just then_ , Harrison Wells-dubbed Harry- from Earth-2 walked in. "It's a wonder you aren't lying in pieces all over the street." He said glumly as he came to Cisco.

"How did you know about that?" Cisco gaped.

"Saw it on the news. Of course, I noticed some things that the police wouldn't, which is why you need me to help you figure this out." Harry grunted. Then he saw Sheila. They stared at each other in disbelief. _"What_ are you staring at?" Harry griped.

"Doctor W-Wells?" Sheila's jaw dropped, taking a step back, mesmerized.

"Yeah. What about it?" Harry crossed his arms.

"Aren't you-but no. You couldn't be! He died." Sheila furrowed her brows in confusion.

"He's not _that_ Wells. He's from Earth-2." Caitlin explained.

"Aside from that and the fact that he walks around carrying a gun, what's the difference?" Cisco muttered. Harry glared at him, then turned his eyes back on the visitor.

" _Who_ is this?" Harry frowned.

"Oh! Uhm, this is..." Cisco smiled widely.

"I'm Sheila. Hello." Sheila smiled, waving.

"She's my new...new..."

" _Friend?"_ Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Yeah!"

" _Ramon!"_ Harry growled. "This isn't a tourist hall! What are you thinking? Actually, don't answer that question. You're _not_ thinking. Bringing civilians into this place just to impress is the last thing we need around here!"

"Actually, she's a witness." Barry said. "Seems we've got a real sharp-shooter criminal out there. She and Cisco almost got hit."

"Sharp-shooter...yeah. I like that." Cisco grinned. He had 'the look' again.

"Not now." Caitlin cut him off.

"I saw what I saw, when I saw it." Sheila said firmly.

"She isn't safe on the streets, Harry. For the time being, she really should stay here." Barry said.

"Well," Harry nodded gruffly, but looking less disgruntled, "carry on." He snatched the bloody blade from under Cisco's computer scanner and turned on his heel.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing with that?" Cisco hollered, appalled.

"Going down to get some real work done and see what _I_ can come up with on this shark's tooth before the CCPD even starts running finger prints!" Harry grumbled. He walked out.

"Nobody asked you!" Cisco yelled after him. "Dr. _Everyone-Else-_ _Should-_ _Be-Seen-And-Not-Heard!"_

"Remember what I was just saying about strange things being proven and tested?" Sheila stared after Harry.

"Yeah?" Barry cocked his head.

"My own words are coming back to haunt me right now!" Sheila exclaimed. The trio laughed. "So, there are _other_ earths? Isn't that a little far-fetched?"

"It does seem pretty out of this world, doesn't it?" Caitlin smiled, then cleared her throat. "Sorry. These nerd puns tend to be trippy."

"So, there really are things going on that we all don't know about?"

"Yeah. You could say that." Barry said.

"Wow. Other earths! Do you know how many there are?"

"Not yet."

Cisco touched Sheila's arm. "Come on. You wanna see _my_ work lab? Where I make all the cool genius stuff around here?" Cisco asked excitedly.

"Uhm...sure. I mean, I guess so." Sheila shrugged, blushing as she made eye contact with him. His chocolate brown eyes were so kept calling back for her attention.

"Come on!" Cisco grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She giggled and skipped alongside him, nearly forgetting about the guy with the gun.

"Do I sense a rather rapidly beginning stage of puppy love for Cisco?" Barry squinted at Caitlin.

"Oh, no." Caitlin shook her head sarcastically. "Not in the least!" Barry grinned. He knew that was not the case. "But he's being so cute with her, and it's cheering her up after her near-death experience this morning. Let's not tell him to turn it off, okay?"

"Right."

* * *

Down in the said lab, Harry had been peeved off with Cisco's Pokemon magazines, Big Belly Burger aftermath contents, and his scattered lollipops lying all over the place. _We have more important things to be thinking about, Ramon!_ Harry growled inwardly. _Like how to outdo Zoom, not to mention this arrowhead freak wandering the streets!_ He flicked away Cisco's fun stuff off the desk. It was greatly irritating him.

Cisco and Sheila had just entered the doorway. Harry thrashed the bolts and screwdrivers, and wires everywhere. "Whoa!" Cisco gasped, backing away as his nose nearly became dog chow, courtesy of a flying screwdriver! "Hey, watch it! You almost took my nose off! And you could've hit her!" Harry glared and threw another breaker box to the wall.

" _My, what big confetti they throw here."_ Sheila said sarcastically, shaking her head. She picked up one of the wrenches.

"What have I already told you?" Cisco glowered at Harry. "No throwing other people's stuff!"

"It was in my way." Harry muttered without facing him. He put his hands on his hips. "And what are you doing down here?"

"I just thought I'd give Sheila a little looksy, you know. Show her around."

"I have work to do!" Harry grumbled. "And I can work a lot better if you'd take your pretty-faced little friend to a different part of the place, while I try to save your life by nailing this cutting edge madman before he hurts someone else!"

"Maybe he's right, Cisco." Sheila said. "Maybe we should just leave him alone."

"Finally. Someone who actually _listens_ to me!" Harry smirked with a scowl.

"You're _welcome?"_ Cisco retorted. "Why should we?"

"Because I say so." Harry pursed his lips.

"That sure doesn't say much for us."

"Let's go, Cisco!" Sheila spoke up before Harry could bite his head off.

"Fine. We're going." Cisco stomped out of the room while Harry dropped down into his chair with a huff. "Jerk." Cisco said under his breath.

"Hey, he _is_ trying to help." Sheila pointed out. "Even if he has _the worst_ bedside manner I've ever seen!"

"Please." Cisco grimaced.

"If you like, you can show me later before I leave. Maybe I can look at something else."

"Well, there is another thing I could show you. But I don't want to scare you."

" _What_ is it?" Sheila gulped.

"The pipeline. Where we keep all the meta humans."

"They're here?! Are they dangerous?"

"Yes, the ones locked up are."

"N-no thanks." Sheila smiled nervously. "Can they get out?"

"Nah. They're secured in power-dampening cells. They can't get out. They're safe. But this way they can't hurt anyone else either." Cisco explained.

"Do the cops know about this?"

"Yes. They do." Cisco nodded. Sheila's stomach growled. "Why don't I take you to the kitchen?"

"Now _that_ sounds more inviting!" Sheila beamed.

* * *

When Cisco and Sheila headed back upstairs to the cortex, Harry was there with Barry, Caitlin, and Joe West. "We think we found out what kind of crazy weapon our sharp-shooter was using. Well, at least the gist of his choice." Barry said.

"What is it?" Cisco asked, with a grape lollipop sticking in his mouth.

"Harry performed a high carbon analysis on the blade I took out of Barry." Caitlin said. "It contains sedimentary cryptocrystalline cells, and the sharp edge is generally used to violently cleave or shave off small particles of metal. The material itself is customarily used against steel to strike fires."

"Tell me exactly what that means, in _English?"_ Joe sighed.

"What does that mean?" Sheila asked.

Cisco's lollipop dropped from his mouth onto the floor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Oh my g-." Cisco threw up his hands. "Are you telling me that we were shot at with...with _flint_ bullets?!"

"More like steel javelin bullets." Harry answered. "See the shape of the blade has been converted to look like an arrowhead. Generally speaking, flint and steel do not come from exactly the same components, but this guy has found a way to mold the two into one."

"And according to the type of flint we found in the sample, it would be safe to assume that our guy got his imported from Obourg, Belgium." Barry added.

"From the flint mines in Spiennes." Caitlin agreed. "Some of the world's best toolmaking flint has been found there."

"So, we were shot at with specially made, freaky genuine, flint blades." Cisco gulped. Sheila hugged herself, clutching her own arms.

"You're lucky Barry came to your rescue when he did." Caitlin said sadly. "Like said before, the edges are usually used to cleave metal."

"But in this case, this killer wants to have fun and use them instead to cleave into human beings." Barry said glumly.

"But why? Why would anyone want to do such a thing?" Sheila shuddered, horrified.

"Some crazy people do some incredibly intense things." Joe shook his head.

"The gun looks like it was a combination of a bazooka nail gun morphed together with a compound archery bow, with a five chamber outlet on the bottom for the bullets. And if Harry's scientific hunch is correct, there is a bow string inside the gun's capacity cavity, which filters the extreme speed of the bullets when the trigger is pulled." Barry said.

"And what makes it even scarier, is that when the trigger is pulled, the gun fires off five blades at the same time, with the speed of a rocket, having the force and acute sharpness to impale through whoever is unfortunate enough to be in its path." Caitlin said sadly.

"The gun is equipped to aim and fire the weapons directly into the victim's most valuable organs, instantaneously severing through completely." Harry added grimly.

"D-." Joe said, wide-eyed.

"This is crazy!" Cisco exclaimed. "Makes my cold gun sound like a child's play toy."

" _Please_ tell me you at least know who the guy is!" Sheila begged, shivering.

"That was the easy part." Harry said. He pointed up at the plasma screen on the wall. "Ran his facial recognition through the CCPD."

"His name is Martin Noville." Joe said flatly. "A notorious arms dealer for high-profile weapons. But this crazy machine I saw today is a new one!"

"He's a fugitive escapee from Starling City." Barry also spoke up. "Last week, he was being transferred to Iron Heights Prison Center, until he could be sent to an asylum for the criminally insane. Word is that he used one of his own blades to cut through the chains and cuffs then slaughtered all of the officers escorting him. In less than three minutes, according to the police truck's security camera."

"Yikes!" Sheila shuddered.

"Whoa, guys. We have really gotta stop this deranged sharp-shooter!" Cisco announced.

"Yes! But this guy shoots with steel javelin bullets. He needs a name that sounds a little more... _piercing!"_ Sheila remarked. "Like...like _the Shard!"_

Barry snickered. _No wonder_ Cisco was head over heels for this girl. "The Shard! Hey, I like that!" Cisco cried, getting very hyper. "But that's not enough. It needs a crowning catchphrase on the end, like...the Shard, the Shard..." He snapped his fingers. "The _Shard Machine!"_

"Ooo! Nice!" Sheila cheered. They high-fived.

"Pretty cool name, huh?" Cisco looked at his friends. "I...I mean. Pretty _awful, actually._ "

"The Shard Machine. Yeah, I mean...I think a lot of innocent citizens, who nearly got their organs pierced would agree with that description." Caitlin looked at Barry.

"I...Yeah! I couldn't agree more." He smiled. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's quite likely he might back after you, Cisco, and her, seeing as you escaped from him." Joe said unhappily.

"Oh my g-! You don't think he _really_ will, do you?" Sheila gasped.

"I sure hope _not."_ Cisco shook his head emphatically. "I don't want to face that wacko again without superior intelligence protection!"

"If this guy likes to create havoc, maybe he'll just randomly choose another target to show off his new toy and not bother about you guys." Barry said, trying to calm them. "We should look into his background a little more. Joe, what was his profile like? Did he go after any certain people?"

"According to his police record, he seemed to go after major companies after the government refused to accept his extreme weaponry ideas. They said that his goals were irrational, and dangerous to the public." Joe said.

"So, maybe we can predict his next target!" Barry exclaimed hopefully.

"But, he doesn't care who gets in the way when he's out 'for a party' as he puts it." Joe said flatly.

"So, we stop him before hosts another free-for-all one man gun show." Harry griped.

Sheila was quiet, biting her lip. "You okay?" Caitlin asked.

"My dad told me when I decided to write my book, that publishing something so controversial could be dangerous. But this...this is really scary." Sheila replied.

"Hey, we've faced worse crazies than this!" Cisco told her cheerfully. "At least this one's not a meta human!"

"Amen to that." Joe agreed wholeheartedly.

"I say we start building a rhetorical ingenious firearm of our own to fend Noville off with." Cisco suggested.

"How about some appropriate body armor first?" Caitlin grinned, but she was seriously. "Kevlars won't do any good if shot at with this one."

"You said that your book signing is in a few days?" Cisco turned to Sheila. She nodded.

"Might be safer if you attend it with police protection." Barry said.

"I was hoping he'd be caught before then!" Sheila gulped.

"We'll do our best. But no point in subjecting yourself to any potential danger."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Hey, uh...I've never had a book I've owned personally signed by a real author before." Cisco said, taking Sheila aside.

"Is that a not-so-subtle hint?" She grinned.

"How'd you guess?" Cisco teased.

"If I autograph one for you, you have to promise me that you'll actually read it some time."

"' _On my word as a gentleman.'_ " Cisco said.

"Oh, please!" Sheila cringed playfully.

"Are you kidding? I can't wait to read it!"

"Ramon!" Harry broke into their conversation abruptly, startling. "Would you quit wasting your time with personal frivolity and get to work?! We have a killer to catch, in case it slipped your sponge like brain."

"Just simmer down, Harry!" Cisco grumbled. "I'm just trying to make her feel better after what happened."

"I can build a sophisticated, insulated body armor inside Barry's suit faster than _you_ are able to put two thoughts together."

"Oh. Another one of those _'I am Einstein with a gun'_ personalities?" Sheila remarked. Harry held his head high, his countenance totally defined 'stone faced'.

"I don't have to be Einstein with a gun, to know what I'm talking about." He said, very slowly, and very offensively. He walked away.

"Ooo!" Sheila puffed. She leaned in close to Caitlin. "Is he red blood or blue blood?" Caitlin giggled.

" _Neither."_ Cisco shook his head. "But that's worth checking out!"

* * *

 **Hopefully I'll be able to stick more quotes in the next one. BTW, we have a new puppy that we named Thea, after Oliver Queen's sister.**


	3. Chapter 3 Shard Machine Strikes Again!

"So, after the attack at the publishing house, Noville wandered out of sight and no one has any idea where." Joe muttered. "Everybody was in such a panic, they didn't take the time to see where he was headed."

"We've gone over the security camera footage from the blocks surrounding **Feldman**." Caitlin said.

"Seems he rushed down an alley behind Tinelli's and then just disappeared." Harry said.

"But you can track him, can't you?" Sheila asked hopefully.

"Dude, I didn't know we were gonna get held up by some freaky out of a horror gangster movie lunatic!" Cisco blurted out defensively. "How was I to know that for once I should've brought spare parts? Oh, trust me. Had I known ahead of time, I woulda brought a tracking device!""

Sheila shrugged. "Sorry." Cisco groaned.

"So, what about the guy Noville slashed up?" Barry asked.

"Big banker in town." Joe replied. "But he was just passing through. He had no business with Mr. Brein."

"I think this master of bazookas just targets whoever he wants, for the fun of it." Harry said grumpily.

"His name is _Shard Machine."_ Cisco corrected him.

"But **Feldman Publishing** is an important landmark in Central City." Caitlin said.

"Didn't you say that this guy had his ideas and projects rejected by the government?" Sheila looked at Barry.

"Uh, yeah?" Barry nodded.

"That _was one_ bizarre weapon. Maybe he's trying punish the government for letting him down, by targeting federal and crucial places in the city." Sheila offered.

"I guess that's possible." Caitlin said.

"That would make sense." Joe said half-heartedly. "But so far, we haven't had any reports of other attacks like that in this city."

"It may be a good idea though to beef up the security and keep an eye on those places though." Barry agreed. "It's not a bad idea, Joe."

"No." Joe mumbled. "If it will help us catch this guy, I'm not gonna argue."

"Already ahead of you on that one!" Cisco announced. "I've already hacked-err, _borrowed_ the surveillance video feeds," he eyed Joe warily, "from all the major businesses in this city. Now, if so much as a pen is snatched from the teller desk at the bank, _we_ will see it." He smirked.

"You're just the 'eye in the sky', aren't you?" Sheila grinned at him.

"Well, I can see we're not gonna get anywhere fast around _here."_ Harry gazed pensively at Cisco. "You ladies dance around the maypole. _I for one,_ am gonna go accomplish something!"

"Pretty consumed with his genius side of the work, isn't he?" Joe remarked.

"Consumed is not the word for it." Barry shook his head.

"I think basted would be more fitting." Caitlin chuckled.

"' _Basted? He's been_ _marinated_ _in it!"_ Cisco declared. Everyone laughed.

"Cisco, why don't you take our friend back to JITTERS so she can make sure her car is unharmed?" Joe told him. "But you two stay there until I say!"

"Oh, yes, Sir!" Cisco's eyes lit up.

"Are you sure about this?" Sheila asked nervously.

"Oh, yeah!" Cisco beamed, taking her hand.

"Well, thank you, guys. For looking out for me." Sheila smiled to Barry and Caitlin.

"No problem." Caitlin smiled sweetly.

"It was great to meet you all, and thanks for letting me see the inside of STAR Labs! That was thrilling."

"Sure." Barry smiled.

* * *

Cisco parked a few blocks from JITTERS so they could stroll together the rest of the way. He bought her an ice cream sundae as they walked down the concrete sidewalk. "So, tell me more about your book." Cisco said curiously.

"More? _'You want me to talk some more'?"_ Sheila joked. "Well, I already told you what it's about. I tried to make it realistic, but mind-blowing at the same time."

"How long have you worked on it? Was it a lingering project, or did you just all of a sudden want to do it?"

"It's been a lingering project for about two years, but something I really wanted to do. Then I found that blog and did all the research I could about The Flash, which helped give inspirational, but factual leverage to work with. Once I learned about The Flash, that such a person did exist, the rest was easy." Sheila explained.

"I can't wait till it comes out." Cisco said.

"Say, how would you like one of the very first copies?"

"Really? Could I?!" Cisco gasped.

"Sure. Mr. Brein gave me a few copies already, to keep for myself or give to people." Sheila reached inside her book bag and pulled out a thick, hardcover book. It had a dark blue covering, with a picture of a young man's silhouette staring up into the starry sky. "Here you go." Sheila smiled. "It's yours, if you want it."

"Wow! I mean...I don't know...thanks!" Cisco exclaimed. He peeked inside the cover. "What? No autograph? No friendly message?"

"Do you want me to?"

" _Yes."_ Cisco rolled his eyes. Sheila laughed and took out her pen. "Make it personal. Please?" Cisco requested. Sheila chuckled and nodded then gave it to him when he was finished.

"There. But you cannot read it till I leave Central City!"

" _What?"_ Cisco pouted. "Aww, come on."

"Nope!" Sheila crossed her arms.

"Gosh, you'd think a guy could be given a present without having to read the contract terms first!" Cisco muttered. Sheila giggled.

"So, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you know since you were little that you wanted to be a scientific engineer? Or did that come later on?"

"Well, I always found it exciting and challenging. I said I wanted to build real cool stuff when I grew up." Cisco shrugged. "Besides, it was better than trying to be Mom and Dad's favorite piano-player child like my brother. They think he can do everything. Me? They don't think I can do anything right."

"I'm sorry." Sheila sighed.

"Yeah. It stinks." Cisco muttered.

"You don't really think we'll see that lunatic again, do you?"

"I hope not! But if we do, I know who to call." Cisco smiled. They debated back and forth about movies as they made their way back to CCJITTERS. Sheila was not a _JAWS_ fan, and though Cisco admitted it kept him awake at night, he still insisted that it was, as he put it, 'pretty freaking cool'! When the police arrived to see Sheila to her hotel, Cisco shook her hand and lingered around.

"Well, it's been quite a day." Sheila smiled.

"Yeah, it really has." Cisco agreed. Sheila was embarrassed to admit it, but she didn't want to leave just yet. She felt as if she could talk with Cisco all day, about important things and stupid things.

"I'm glad I got to meet you. _And,_ uh...the Flash, and see STAR Labs."

"Hey, you'll see me again, right?" Cisco asked eagerly. "I, uh, hope you won't think I'm stalking you or anything, but I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out to dinner or see a movie while you're in town, before you go back home."

"Really?" Sheila's face lit up.

 _Boom! Ten points for Ramone! She likes the idea,_ Cisco thought to himself. "Yeah, sure. I mean, all alone...big city...well, you know."

"I'd like that." Sheila agreed. Cisco smiled widely, bringing out his dimples. Sheila blushed. She couldn't help it every time she saw that adorable little face of his light up.

"Great!" Cisco cheered. "Tonight? I happen to know a pretty nice place."

"Uh, sorry. Not tonight." Sheila shook her head. "I'll be busy getting ready for the book signing."

"Oh, yeah. That's right." Cisco frowned. "Darn, I forgot about that. Sorry."

"But, if you're available, tomorrow night should work!"

"Okay then!"

"But, I hope this won't be pulling you away from your job, and helping you find the Shard Machine."

"Nah. It'll be fine. Well, see ya then." Cisco grinned. "Here's my number." He took her phone from her hand and added himself to her list of contacts. Sheila gaped at first, then burst out laughing.

"' _Hey, I just met you_

 _And this is crazy!_

 _But here's my number',"_

Sheila sang in a mocking voice.

" _So call me maybe!"_ Cisco finished with her. Half the police officers looked irritated while the others couldn't help laughing.

"Okay, kids. Party's over." Officer Wilson rolled his eyes.

"Before I return home, I'm gonna delete you from my phone so my dad doesn't see." Sheila teased. Cisco giggled nervously.

"Not for real... _right?"_

"I'm just kidding." Sheila shook her head. After the police drove off with her, Cisco returned to work and marched inside STAR Labs acting giddy.

"Cisco, we need to try to figure out where the Shard Machine is gonna strike next." Caitlin told him, trying to bring him back to planet earth.

"Yeah...oh, right! Getting right on that!" Cisco told her. Sheila had never noticed that when he'd taken her phone, that he'd pressed a teeny, undetectable bugging device into the battery chamber. It had a satellite signal that traced back to his personal phone. This way, he could record Sheila's conversations, and then replay them, listening to her voice when she left Central City to go back home. It was a handy little do-dad he'd been saving for a while. After being pursued by Lisa Snart, he'd decided that this way he'd be getting to know a girl's true colors, if any other girl impressed that she liked him, that is.

* * *

Sheila was thrilled as she confirmed and prepared for the last minute arrangements for her book signing with her agent. Normally, she wasn't one to just go out with a guy off the street, but the more she thought of Cisco, her face hurt from smiling. He was just too dang cute! And on top of that, he was smart, funny, witty, but he seemed pretty sincere. But, in a couple days it would be over because she'd be going back home. "Aww, man." She sighed to herself on the hotel sofa. "I hope we can spend a little more time together before I go! Ohh, I _have_ to get a picture with him!"

Cisco had spent the better part of his night arguing with and rhetorically insulting Harry back and forth as the two of them tried to come up with a way to create some safety vests for the team and the police that would not penetrate under Noville's razors. They'd finally come up with a plan. Of course, the two of them had bickered on the details about how to piece them together, Harry insinuating that Cisco was not using the right gadgets and tools, while Cisco argued that he was the suit genius of the lab and knew exactly what he was doing.

Harry remained at STAR Labs for the night while Cisco finally went home. It had been a long day, but he began chuckling to himself as he remembered Sheila, and their promised date the next night. He lounged around in his living room, eating a healthy amount of Big Belly Burger, and decided to start reading her book. "She said I couldn't read the inscription." He assured himself. "Didn't say nothing about the actual product!" He opened the cover and began reading. He'd barely read the second paragraph before he busted out laughing at the character's dialogue. "Oh, this is good!"

* * *

"So, you and Wells were able to come up with something?" Joe asked hopefully the next day.

"Yeah." Cisco nodded. "They ain't finished yet, but they will be ready by tonight!"

"So?" Joe crossed his arms.

"They're safety vests." Cisco began. "Sorry, that sounds so generic. Personally, I like to call them the Homebodies."

"Ahem." Caitlin cleared her throat, indicating he should get on with it.

"Right. Sorry." Cisco shrugged. "Anyway, they'll look exactly the same as any law enforcement officer's Kevlar bullet proof vest, except razor-proof in this case."

"Cisco..." Barry spoke. Cisco sighed.

"But inside, they will be closely aligned with metal plates."

"I thought that flint and steel didn't mix, yet this crazy out there found a way to combine them." Joe interjected. "So, how is this metal plate supposed to make a difference?"

"We've cemented the tiles with a cobalt resonator that will prevent deregulation in conditions of extreme heat." Harry explained. Joe rolled his eyes. All this science lingo went straight over his head.

"The armor is so strong, that not even a blowtorch could get through these!" Cisco announced proudly. "They can withstand anything dangerous."

"What about a tidal wave?" Joe asked skeptically. Cisco pursed his lips, speechless. Harry shook his head, cringing. How did he ever get stuck working with this kid?

"Uh, okay. I may have over-stated my super product a little bit." Cisco shrugged, smiling sheepishly. "Anyway, another handy little surprise? I've placed these little compressed micro-tech alarms inside."

"Kind of like your meta human alert, panic button." Barry added, trying to clarify things for Joe.

"Exactly."

"We still don't know where Noville is hiding out." Caitlin spoke up. "But the alarms will work as sensors. If he's nearby, the molecules from his steel blades will bounce off the sensors in waves so that we'll know to be on guard."

"And you're sure this will work?" Joe asked.

"It'll work, Joe." Barry nodded.

"Unfortunately, we can't mass produce and then offer them to the whole city." Cisco muttered. "Only to the police, and us of course, and all the people in the major federal corporations."

"We don't even know if that is who he'll be targeting next." Harry said gruffly.

"You got a better theory?" Barry asked.

"You know what? Don't bother answering that." Cisco told Harry. "We all know that you hold an excessively high opinion of yourself in the most lethal terms."

* * *

Cisco bounced up to Sheila's hotel as he waited for her to come out. He was taking her to a nice restaurant. Sheila finally came out. She wasn't dressed incredibly elaborate, but her dark blue dress provided a beautiful background for her silver necklace and earrings, and set off her sandy brown hair well. Her hair was swept back with her soft waves bouncing off her shoulders. Her pink lipstick added to the assortment. "Hi." She smiled at Cisco.

"Hey. You look great!" Cisco smiled back.

"Well, I wasn't sure if this was under doing it, or not. But you said we're going somewhere nice. I hope this is okay."

"Trust me, you'll knock them all over!" Cisco exclaimed.

"I hope not." Sheila cringed. They got in Cisco's car. "So, any progress on our Shard Machine?" Sheila asked.

"Not yet. But we did manage to create some body armor that should keep us safe." Cisco replied. "Oh, snap! I have one for you too. I forgot it."

"For me?" Sheila cocked her head. "Why? I'm only here till the day after tomorrow and you don't even know me that well!"

"I know enough that you've been put in danger, and that I want you safe." Cisco said seriously as he looked over at her.

"Well, thank you." Sheila hung her head. "It was nice of you to think of me."

"That is no trouble at all!" Cisco grinned. Sheila couldn't help smiling as she watched him.

"Hey, can we get a picture together tonight, before we leave?"

"Sure!"

"Good. I sure am glad you guys have a Big Belly Burger in this city! Made me feel like I was home." Cisco and Sheila enjoyed a beautiful dinner together and talked about their work. "I'm sure you did as a little boy, but have you ever wondered what it would be like, if _you_ could have super powers?" Sheila asked.

Cisco's face burned. He already _did_ have super powers! But he was still afraid to explore them. "Yeah. Of course I have! I always thought it'd be real cool! But it's not all that it's cracked up to be." Cisco sighed.

"How do you know?" Sheila leaned toward him.

"Hmm? Oh, well...you know, watching Barry. There _are_ some disadvantages to having super powers." Cisco said quickly.

"If you _could_ have one, what would you pick?"

Cisco puffed hard. "I've always wanted to have super human strength. Of course that's never going to happen. How about yours?"

"I'd like to be able to fly." Sheila said. "I'm scared of enormous heights, but I've always liked the idea of flying with my own limbs. And I thought that if I was able to control how high or low I went, maybe I wouldn't be so scared up in the sky, looking back down to earth." Cisco nodded. Just then, his phone was vibrating. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw that it was Caitlin. He pressed the ignore button. "Aren't you going to answer that?" Sheila asked.

"Nah. Tonight it's just you and me." Cisco smiled cheekily.

"But you don't even know me that well! And, it could be important, Cisco. If it rings again, you _need_ to answer it!" Sheila told him urgently. Cisco bit his lip. Sure enough, his phone rang again. It was Caitlin. He answered this time.

"Caitlin, what's going on?" Cisco asked.

"Barry was at STAR Labs with Joe when a call came in to CCPD about our Shard Machine." Caitlin answered rather frantically. "He's back!"

"Oh, man!" Cisco gasped. "Are you there?"

"No. I'm on my way there to STAR Labs. You'd better get there quickly. Barry took Harry and his gun with him, along with Joe. Please get there as quickly as you can, Cisco!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Right! I'll be right there." Cisco assured her. "Sorry, but..."

"I heard." Sheila replied, panic on her face.

"Come with me! You'll be safer." Cisco said, grabbing her arm. He rushed as fast as he could back to STAR Labs. When they ran into the Cortex, Caitlin wasn't anywhere to be seen. Cisco scurried over to the computer monitors.

"What's happening? Where is he?" Sheila asked, her eyes wide with worry.

"I'm looking. I'm looking." Cisco answered, furiously tickling the computer buttons on the keypad. "Oh, no. No, no, no! Please tell me this _isn't_ happening!" Cisco shook his head.

"What? What is it?" Sheila gulped.

"He's at Mercury Labs!" Cisco responded frantically. "Why do the crazies always have to target _there?"_

" _Cisco!"_ Barry's voice cackled into the mic. _"Cisco, you there?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here!" Cisco nodded.

" _Can you see him?"_

" _Yeah, oh yeah!_ I see him! Impaler gun and all! He's entering Mercury Labs!"

" _On my way!"_ Barry replied, tugging Harry alongside him. _"Is he entering through the front, the back, or the side?"_

"Uhh, he just marched right inside the front doors!" Cisco shook his head. A few minutes later, the computer screen, encased in black and white surveillance video footage showed Noville entering the third floor. "Okay, man. You need to hurry! Like, _really_ hurry! He's on the third floor, heading for the west lab. He-no!" Noville wiped out the small group of lab workers and researchers within a split second with his gun.

"Oh my-" Sheila covered her mouth with her hand. "No!"

"Barry, he just took out the entire west lab!" Cisco cried. Barry whooshed inside Mercury Labs with Harry and Joe, to the third floor.

" _Cisco, he's not here!"_

"What the-no! That's not possible! He's gotta be there!" Cisco argued.

"Look." Sheila pointed to the right side of the screen. Noville was on the fourth floor!

"Barry, he's on the fourth! Get him, now!" Cisco demanded. At that moment, Caitlin rushed inside the Cortex.

"Guys, what's happening?" She panted.

"Oh, it's...it's not good." Cisco groaned.

"He's killing those people." Sheila said with her lip trembling.

"Barry, do you guys have your vests?!" Caitlin blurted out.

" _Yeah, we do!"_ Barry told her. They cornered Noville in the hall of the fourth floor. "You're not gonna hurt anyone else." Barry told him.

Noville chuckled hideously. "Oh, and you think you can stop me, red boy?"

"Put you gun down, now! Put it on the ground!" Joe demanded. Both he and Harry had their firearms directed at Noville.

"Not till I teach those high and mighty bozos a lesson." Noville shook his head. "Have a load of this!" He fired his gun, shooting the shards at all three of them. They ducked, and the remaining razors bounced off of their vests, rather than going through them. But he fired at the glass windows and doors, shattering glass all around them. Then he disappeared!

"Barry, stop him! He's getting away!" Caitlin yelled. Barry rushed through every floor in the building and removed its occupants before they could become shred to pieces. But Noville completely disappeared, even off the STAR Labs radar in the computer.

" _No! I lost him!"_ Barry wailed.

"D-!" Cisco growled loudly. Sheila was beginning to hyperventilate, backing up against the wall. Caitlin looked at her and noticed that she looked pale.

"Come on. You need to sit down." She said kindly, helping Sheila into the medical bay. Cisco sadly glanced toward them.

"I-I'm sorry." Sheila tried to breathe evenly.

"It's all right." Caitlin said sweetly.

"I...I've never seen blatant death like that before." Sheila said defensively. "I've read about it so I know it happens. And I've watched that kind of thing in the movies. But, but this...this was real! And horrible. All those innocent people, instantly dead! Just like that! No warning, nothing. It's so awful."

"Yes, it is." Caitlin agreed.

"I can't understand it." Cisco muttered. "I was here, watching him the _whole_ time! How did he manage to get away right under, and I'm quoting _literally_ here, my nose?!"

"It's not your fault, Cisco." Caitlin said.

"Could he be a meta human?" Sheila offered.

"No. My alert app would've gone off when he was near us before." Cisco said. Not long after, Barry and Harry returned with Iris to the Cortex.

"Are you guys okay?" Caitlin asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Barry mumbled. He'd saved several people at Mercury Labs, and Dr. McGee was truly grateful, but they'd still lost six innocent lives, and it that guilty cloud had followed them all the way into STAR Labs.

"We've really got to stop this guy." Iris said dryly.

"Oh, guys. I'm sorry!" Cisco exclaimed.

"It's a little late for that." Harry huffed, glaring at him. Cisco just stared down at his desk. "Did you take stupid pills this morning, Ramon?" Harry snarled. "You were needed _here,_ not off on some pleasure excursion. If you'd been here when you should've, maybe those people wouldn't have died."

"Harry, that's enough." Barry spoke up firmly.

"Noville was gonna do what he was going to do, no matter what." Iris added indignantly. "Our job was to stop him. You tried. He's a bad guy, and he escaped. It's nobody's fault. You all did your best." Harry puffed heavily, looking as if he'd just been put in time out. He knew they were right, but making apologies was _not_ his forte.

"You're right." He whispered. "Which is why we need to come up with a way to track his moves, before he kills anyone else." Harry marched out.

"Cisco, don't listen to what he says." Barry said encouragingly. "This isn't your fault. None of this is your fault."

"You couldn't have known." Iris added with a smile. Caitlin came by Cisco and hugged him. He said nothing. Sheila felt awful. While Cisco's friends, tried to console him, Sheila headed downstairs to Cisco's workroom. Harry was there, slamming a wrench up and down on a table.

"Dr. Wells?" Sheila spoke quietly, leaning against the door, ignoring his sour behavior. "Or...Harry...not sure which to call you."

"Whatever you prefer. Doesn't matter to me...What do you want?" Harry sighed heavily, clearly irritated. "I'm busy."

"I can see that." Sheila said. "You were right about tonight. Well, _one thing._ We shouldn't have gone out like that. Cisco should've been here, helping you guys. But that was my fault. Not _his!_ You can't blame him for what happened. He did everything he could to help you guys out. You should at least give him credit for that. I'm sorry about what happened, but it's Noville's own fault that he killed those people."

"Fine." Harry threw his hands up.

"Barry told me that your...your daughter is in trouble." Sheila said slowly. Harry glanced at her, surprised, then stared down at his feet. In a matter of seconds, his countenance had drooped from that of a disgruntled genius to the broken appearance of an old man.

"She is." He choked.

"I'm very sorry to hear about that."

"Not your doing, and not your concern. Now if you'll excuse me." Harry turned with his back to her, trying to hide his emotions. He pretended to be concentrating on the marker board full of figures, but they all blurred together.

"...I just wanted to tell you, however helpless you feel right now, don't lose hope!" Harry stopped and looked at her questioningly. "The odds may seem stacked against you, but you're on the right side. That's gotta make a difference somewhere in the mess you're in."

Harry sat down. "Look," Harry sighed, removing his glasses, "I appreciate your concern. I'm touched. Really. But this fiend that is holding my daughter captive...he's powerful. _More_ than you can possibly imagine! He's killed so many people already. It doesn't matter to him who it is. He'll stop at nothing. That's why I can't afford any mishaps. I have to do whatever it takes to save my daughter."

"Then you'll stop him _together."_

"How can you be so sure?" Harry shook his head, but his voice was pleading.

"You know, I read in the Bible before that King David made a blundering mistake in disobeying one of God's commands to him, because he thought he had things covered." Sheila smiled, walking in front of him. "He made a wrong choice. There had to be consequences. God gave him three different choices of what that punishment could be. One of them was having his enemies defeat him. David chose one of the others. He said that God can be merciful, and _even being punished by God Himself_ was _better_ than being left in the hands of men! Because we all know what men can do. How treacherous they can be." Harry listened silently. "Zoom, whoever or _whatever_ he is, he is _sooo_ on the wrong side! One day, he'll fall. He has to! One day, all the terrible things he's done are gonna _have_ to catch up to him! So, please don't lose hope. Please don't give up."

Harry just stared blankly. He'd never admit it, but it had felt good to listen to another woman who had reached out to him. She was about the same age as Jessie, his daughter. Maybe he _could_ still save her. But Sheila had pointed out that he'd need help. But Harry didn't want their help. He blamed himself for the miscalculation in his particle accelerator that had led to the dark matter explosion which had fully unleashed the monster Zoom had become. This was on him! He had to save his daughter by himself. That was his punishment.

"Sorry I interrupted you." Sheila backed away, but not without throwing him an encouraging smile. Harry watched her go. His eyes fell to the floor. The corners of his mouth twitched into a knowing smile.


	4. Chapter 4 Thanks for Being My Friend

Things were awkwardly quiet the next morning at STAR Labs as everyone arrived to begin the new day. Cisco kept mostly to himself down in his work room and didn't see Harry around, or didn't notice him if he was around. He decided to call Sheila. Maybe that would take his troubles off his mind from the night before. "Oh, hi!" Sheila greeted happily when she answered her cell phone.

"Hey." Cisco replied, slightly feeling less rotten.

"How are you doing?" Sheila asked.

"I'm okay." Cisco said quietly.

"Mmm." Sheila grunted skeptically. "You sound blue to me."

"I don't feel like talking about that. I'd rather talk about you."

"Well, my book signing runs from 9:30 this morning until 7 this evening!" Sheila blurted out. "I don't know how I'm gonna last. Then I need to pack tonight."

"Hey, uh...I'm sorry things got messed up last night." Cisco said.

"That _wasn't_ your fault!" Sheila told him. "I'm glad we got to have a nice dinner before things went haywire."

"Can I take you out again? Tonight?" Cisco asked hopefully.

"Tonight?" Sheila sputtered. "But, when?"

"I could meet you after the book signing, and take you out for a while before you have to go and pack. I doubt we'll get much chance to hang out tomorrow before you leave Central City."

"That's true." Sheila sighed.

"So, how about it?"

"I'd really like to! But, I'll probably be tired and not very good company." She warned him.

"That's better than none at all." Cisco said.

"If you really want to, I'd really enjoy that, Cisco."

"Good. I was thinking some Big Belly Burger, and a movie this time. If that's okay." Cisco suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Sheila smiled. "I already can't wait. And this time, let's get our picture together before we eat, in case things get messed up again."

"Yeah. We'll do that."

"Oh my gosh! I gotta go! But I will see you tonight. Bye." Sheila hung up. Cisco smiled, already feeling much happier.

* * *

"Hey, guys!" Barry hollered as he entered the Cortex. "I think I might have found something!" He anxiously skipped to the table in the medical wing with an evidence bag. Caitlin, Harry, and Cisco rushed over.

"That looks like dirt." Caitlin quirked an eyebrow, knowing he had a point to this, but giving him a hard time about it.

"Yeah, but wait till you see this." Barry smirked, shoving a sample slide under the microscope. "Take a look." Cisco squinted.

"So? I'm assuming you know I've analyzed many different breeds of dirt in my life." He said sarcastically.

"I ran it through forensics at CCPD, in my lab." Barry explained. "I compared it to the other boot prints the Shard Machine left behind at Mercury Labs. Get this. Take another look." Caitlin took a peek.

"They both have different traces of material." She decided.

"Right." Barry smiled. "I did a _quick_ check. Now see here, the darker asphalt is from when the Shard Machine was on the street in front of Mercury Labs. But the lighter colored one is from...the _rooftop,_ of the building across from it!"

"That would explain why he's able to just vanish!" Caitlin exclaimed, catching on.

"So, you're saying this bazooka happy..." Harry began.

"His name is _Shard Machine."_ Cisco rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry muttered. "Has the super human power to fly."

"Not super powers. A zip line." Barry said. "Just like the Arrow, except Shard Machine uses his own weapons for a hold, instead of arrows."

"So, he bounces from building to building, then drops out of the sky, and before anyone knows it...BOOM!" Cisco smacked his hands together. "You're dead."

"And, if you go over the surveillance footage at Mercury Labs from last night, you'll find that he used the same technique to get off the third floor so fast." Barry said. "So, Cisco, you didn't steer us wrong. He just disappeared before your eyes within a split second." Cisco subtly nodded, feeling Harry's stare out of his peripheral vision. Harry didn't say anything, but he felt incredibly humbled and looked the other way. Barry gave them a moment, then continued. "I went over the footage. Noville aimed his zip line through an open hallway door, locking onto the wall inside the open elevator. He raced on it so fast you didn't realize what was happening. That's why he was on the fourth floor when we arrived."

"So, if we can get access to all the rooftop satellites in the city, then maybe we can track his next move and catch him!" Caitlin smiled.

"Good work, Allen." Harry sighed, with his arms still crossed.

"I'll get right on that." Cisco said and halted when he turned around. "Oh! _Hello!"_

"Hey, Cisco. Good to see you again." Henry Allen smiled.

"Welcome back!" Cisco shook his hand. "Though for your personal safety, you couldn't have come at a worse time!"

"Dad?" Barry beamed and he marched over to hug his father.

"It's good to see you, son." Henry said.

"You too." Barry smiled widely.

"Dr. Allen. You look well." Caitlin said.

"You too, Caitlin." Henry replied.

"Uh, you remember Harry." Barry bit his lip.

"Oh. Yeah, I do." Henry nodded.

"Dr. Allen. You look like you're doing progressively well, considering the circumstances." Harry said.

"I am." Henry said.

"Well, uh. I have some work to do." Cisco shuffled away to give Barry and his father some privacy. Harry walked away too.

"I, should...probably give him a hand." Caitlin grinned as she followed Cisco and Harry.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Barry asked in a hushed tone.

"Visiting my son." Henry answered.

"Dad, it's not safe around here! There's a ruthless ex-con running around right now, with a super killing machine! You have to stay inside STAR Labs! If you go out on the street..." Barry rambled. Henry put his hand on his shoulder.

"Barry." He snickered. "You don't have to worry about _me_. You said I need to stick around here, that's what I'm gonna do. To make sure that _you_ don't go out there and get yourself killed!"

"Dad," Barry shook his head, chuckling. "I'll be fine. Cisco's come up with these super vests to protect us against Shard Machine's razors."

"Shard Machine?" Henry raised his eyebrows.

"It's something Cisco came up with. You know how it is." Barry shrugged.

"Yeah."

"How long you gonna be in town?"

"I was thinking about a week. Then it's back off to the cabin."

"That's great!" Barry hugged him. "But Cisco's right. You came at a very dangerous time."

"What time in Central City _isn't_ dangerous?" Henry joked. Barry laughed.

* * *

"So, you going to Sheila's book signing today?" Caitlin asked, nudging Cisco's elbow.

"I'd think after last night, you guys would chain me here." Cisco said dryly.

"Hey, now. Come on. You heard what Barry said. It wasn't your fault. So, are you gonna go or not?"

"Nah. _Besides,_ I already have a copy, _personally_ autographed and in-scripted by the author herself!" Cisco smirked.

"Ohh..." Caitlin gave him a knowing look. "Isn't she leaving tomorrow?"

"Yeah, she is." Cisco said sadly.

"You're gonna miss her."

"We barely even know each other!" Cisco tried to deny it.

"But she is a nice girl, and she really _likes you."_ Caitlin said, leaning toward him.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss her."

"Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"Nope." Cisco grinned evilly.

"Well?"

"We're going to a movie tonight before she goes to the hotel." Cisco said proudly.

"Good for you!" Caitlin cheered. Harry just shook his head as he followed the two of them.

* * *

"Okay. Tracer is all set." Harry said. "If Noville decides to go on another killing spree tonight, he'll appear on the radar,"

"We alert CCPD," Caitlin added.

"And _ka-chink!"_ Cisco finished. "Shard Machine becomes Chain Machine."

" _Stop doing that."_ Harry said gruffly.

"Hey, _Mr. Grumpy Gills."_ Cisco argued.

"Well, I tell you, those vests better work!" Joe spoke nervously.

"They'll work." Barry assured him.

"You ready, Cisco?" Sheila asked as she entered. She was more casually dressed this time, but Cisco still thought she looked stunning, at least to him.

"Yep!" He nodded.

"You sure you can loan him for just one evening?" Sheila looked nervously at Harry and Caitlin. "If you really need him..."

"No, it's fine!" Caitlin cut Harry off. "You two go have a good time."

"Hey, Sheila. This is my dad, Dr. Henry Allen." Barry announced.

"Oh, hello." Sheila smiled, shaking Henry's hand. "So, you're the Flash's dad! Oops! Was I not supposed to say that?"

"It's okay. He knows." Iris laughed.

"Oh, good!" Sheila sighed in relief. "I can see a family resemblance. Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Come on." Cisco grabbed her hand. "'Night, guys! See you in a bit."

"I'll try to stop by tomorrow before I go." Sheila said. "I'd like to see STAR Labs one more time. If, _that's okay?"_

"It's okay." Caitlin nodded. Cisco and Sheila skipped out together.

" _Oh, brother."_ Harry huffed.

"I see Cisco's got a case of puppy love, huh?" Henry joked.

"Yep." Barry agreed. "But he's happy. So..." Joe and Henry were both gazing at Barry and Iris standing next to each other. They both could see where their two children's lives were headed. The problem was getting Barry and Iris to see it!

If Sheila was exhausted from her long day of fame, she didn't show it. She was enjoying every minute of being with Cisco, them finishing each other's movie quotes, and going on and on about how Big Belly Burger was the best. They enjoyed the movie, plus a jumbo tub of butter lathered popcorn, then Cisco walked her back to her hotel.

* * *

The middle computer at the desk was beeping frantically. "Is that one of the alarms?" Henry asked. Caitlin and Harry both sprang to it, with Barry, Iris, Joe, and Henry in tow.

"It's the radar we set up for Noville." Caitlin said, worry in her voice.

"He's on the move." Harry said quietly, but fearfully. Joe immediately contacted his squad with his mic.

* * *

Cisco and Sheila were walking together arm in arm near the post office, which was closed at this time. "It's such a pretty night." Sheila looked up at the stars in the sky.

"So are you." Cisco said.

"Oh." Sheila shrugged. "Oh, I have something for you!" She stopped and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Cisco looked down curiously.

"My email, and home address. Not sure if we'll run into each other again down the road, but I wouldn't mind if we did! This is in case you want to stop by, or if my parents say I can invite you over some time." Sheila explained.

"Thanks. I just might do that." Cisco grinned.

* * *

"Where is he headed now?" Joe asked.

"He's on top of the Radcliffe Hotel." Harry said.

"Okay. Maybe I can head him off." Barry panted.

"Wait! He's on the ground now." Harry said.

"Barry, your vest!" Caitlin reminded him sternly.

"Be careful, son." Henry warned. Barry nodded and whisked away his suit and vest. Joe and Harry rushed out with their guns while Caitlin, Henry, and Iris remained behind to keep them updated.

* * *

"I've really enjoyed getting to know you. I'm glad we've become friends." Sheila said, quietly, slowly.

"Me too." Cisco whispered. "Oh, darn it! I forgot your vest again! And mine." He slapped his face.

"You can give it to me tomorrow. Though I doubt I'll have much need after I'm out of Central City."

"Well, with meta humans running around loose, you never know." Cisco pointed out.

"You're right. And anyway. Better safe than sorry. I hope you like my book."

"Oh, I do! I already started it. I got as far as chapter 4." Cisco said.

"Really? So, I'm afraid to ask, what do you think so far?" Sheila asked nervously.

"It's great." Cisco answered cheekily. He took her hand in both of his and kissed it. Sheila gaped in delight at him. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"You've been so sweet." Sheila smiled widely. She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Cisco's eyes lit up and he gawked at her in delight surprise.

"Well..." He smiled. "I'm not washing this side of my face for a week!" Sheila giggled. Then, they heard what sounded like a machine gun. Cisco pushed her down as he ducked. They both looked up in horror to see Noville walking toward them with his gun!

"Out for a late night stroll?" Noville sneered, curling his lips. He had a manic gleam in his eye as he marched toward them.

"R-run!" Cisco hollered at Sheila, pushing her to her feet and they both ran away in a panic.

* * *

"Barry, he's stopped!" Caitlin said into the mic. "Looks like he's at the post office."

" _Another federal government building. Yeah, copy that."_ Barry muttered.

"Oh my g-. Is that who I think it is?" Iris drew in a breath. Henry and Caitlin looked closer into the screen.

"Oh no." Caitlin gulped.

" _Caitlin? What is it? What's going on?"_ Barry asked into his mic. Caitlin didn't answer. Her blood froze. _Caitlin? You there? Caitlin, talk to me!" _

"Barry, it looks like he's after Cisco and Sheila!" Iris answered. "Looks like he's got them cornered!"

" _I'm on my way!"_ Barry zipped away.

* * *

Cisco and Sheila found themselves cut off at an alley with no exit. They both separated and ducked for cover. Cisco was crouching behind a pile of trash bags and Sheila was huddling across the street from him behind an old metal trash can. Their hearts were beating in their ears, and they both trembled with fear. Cisco frantically jabbed his panic button on his phone.

Noville stepped into the area, holding his gun, ready to lift it up in aiming at his targets. He was laughing as he stood in the middle of the street. "Come out, come out wherever you are." He laughed. "You two scaredy kids think you can get away from me? You can't climb the wall, it's two stories high. Now why don't you come out and we'll have some fun together, huh?"

"Barry, hurry! He's got them pinned." Caitlin could hardly speak. That lunatic better not lay a harmful trigger finger on Cisco! He was like her brother. He was her best friend. If anything happened to him…

" _Hang in there, Cisco! I'm coming as fast as I can!"_ Barry yelled into his mic, which unfortunately was on high volume on Cisco's phone! They all had heard it. Cisco gritted his teeth and shoved his phone into his back pocket, praying desperately that Noville had suddenly gone deaf.

 _Cisco! Oh no!_ Sheila gasped in thought, her mind racing.

"Aah." Noville chuckled wickedly. He kicked the trash bags away and Cisco fell back, staring in terror up at the guy who was towering over him. He tried scrambling away, but Noville pressed his boot on his leg, stopping him.

 _I have to do something!_ Sheila panicked.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" Cisco pleaded. "I'm not with the government, I swear!"

"I've never had such a clean shot like this before." Noville showed his teeth. "This is almost too easy." He raised his gun, for a straight on shot, right at Cisco's body.

He was pointing at Cisco! _"Hey!"_ Sheila shouted, rising to her feet, and with all her might, she tossed a metal trash can lid straight at Noville-who'd turned to see who was yelling at him, aiming for his head. It was like slow motion though. It all happened before anyone could do anything. Noville aimed dead center and pulled the trigger. Cisco looked up and was mortified. He screamed but she never heard him. The blast fired from Noville's rifle, and the razor-sharp blades instantly ripped straight through Sheila's flesh in the blink of an eye. Blood splattered in the air and onto the street as the heavy metal lid bashed Noville on the head.

" _ **NNOOO!"**_ Cisco hollered and forgetting Noville, raced to her side in a daze and gathered her protectively in his arms, crouching on the ground. "Oh no… _no, no, no, no!_ Sheila? Look, I'm here! I've got you! I'm right here!" Cisco cried.

Noville, dizzy and infuriated, staggering, turned his attention on the pair and stepped toward them. "Drop your weapon!" Joe bellowed at Noville as he jumped out of his police car.

"Put the gun down!" Harry echoed him from the other side. Noville whisked around to fire at them, but Harry was faster and blasted him down with his own weapon.

"Sheila? _Sheila?_ It's okay." Cisco panted frightfully, cradling her in his arms. "Can you hear me? It's okay. Come on, look at me. Look at me! I'm here!" Cisco cried in panic, cupping her face. Her body was shred open, with gaping holes of blood all over her. She was white, and blood was dribbling down her mouth. Tears filled his eyes seeing her in pain and him unable to take it away. "Oh...noo."

"C-Cisco?" She barely opened her eyes.

"Shh. It's okay. I'll get you help." He held her closer.

"Just hold me…" Sheila whimpered weakly.

"I'm here. I got ya." Cisco nodded, stroking her face. "It's gonna be okay." Cisco said soothingly in a shaky voice. Shelia gagged. _"_ _BARRY!"_ Cisco shrieked helplessly.

"Barry, get over here now!" Joe hollered into his mic. "Noville hit Cisco's girl. She's down!"

Sheila's eyes began to close again. "No, no, no. Stay with me!" Cisco pleaded. "Stay with me, okay? Help's coming. You just hang on, okay? We're gonna get you to the hospital. We'll fix you up. You're gonna be fine."

"Cisco? Kiss me...please." Sheila begged in a strangled voice. Cisco gently held her face and gave her trembling lips a sweet kiss, his salty tears dripping on her cheeks. Sheila grasped his arm with her hand. "Cisco..."

"Shh. Shh. Don't talk. You got to save you strength."

" _Cisco! L-listen to me...please..."_ Sheila begged, her breath becoming more rapid and labored.

"I'm here. I'm listening." Cisco assured her.

"Th-thank you. Thanks for...being my...good...friend..." Sheila feebly smiled. "And...keep...keep smiling. Let the rest of...the world see...that precious smile of yours. Let them also see...how beautiful it is. Keep smiling for me."

Cisco's face was red with raw heartbreak as her body went limp and her muscles went lax. He felt her breath leave and her form go lifeless. "Noo! Sheila, don't go!" Cisco sobbed painfully. "Stay with me, please! Don't go..." The other officers hand-cuffed and dragged Noville away. "Nooo!" Cisco cried. "Noo...please." He buried his face in his dead girlfriend's shoulder, clinging her to himself. Harry, Joe, and Barry could only watch.

"Cisco..." Barry touched his shoulder gently. Cisco couldn't bear to face his friends. He only rocked back and forth, weeping. "Come on. I'll take her." Barry offered, gently prying Sheila's bloodied body from his arms. Cisco let her slide from his blood-stained hands, his shoulders shaking with heartache. Barry stood up, holding Sheila like a rag doll.

"Cisco? Cisco." Joe spoke softly, trying to calm him. If Cisco heard them, he didn't show it. Harry finally stooped down next to him too.

"Come on. Let's go, Ramon." He simply said, taking Cisco's arm against his will. Joe did the same and they brought him to his feet. Cisco stumbled away in front of them, his vision blurred by hot tears. He staggered away out of sight, into the night.

"Ramon..." Harry tried to say.

"Leave him be." Barry said grimly. "This is all my fault." He looked down shamefully at Sheila's shredded body, hanging limply in his arms. "I didn't get here fast enough. If only I'd gotten here faster. This is on me."

"Bare..." Joe tried to convince him it wasn't true. But Barry zoomed away.

"Oh my g-" Caitlin could hardly speak. Tears fell down her face. Henry was speechless, and Iris just sat there.

* * *

Cisco aimlessly wandered the streets of Central City, but the bright lights and innocent people going about their business was all a misty blur to him. His heart felt like it would burn right out of his chest. He could barely see what was truly in front of him. All he could see was Sheila lying dead in his arms, her beautiful body insidiously ripped open, her once lively voice reduced to only a frightened whisper. Cisco ran his finger through his black waves, unable to process anything. It was a living nightmare he couldn't shake off!


	5. Chapter 5 Keep Smiling

"Anyone heard from Cisco?" Barry asked.

"No." Caitlin hung her head.

"Haven't heard a word from him since yesterday." Harry said quietly, crossing his arms. "Guess he really liked that girl, huh?"

"Yeah, he sure did." Barry agreed solemnly.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so sparked up." Henry added. "And that's saying something, for Cisco."

"Life can be so cruel sometimes." Harry sighed.

"Tell us about it." Caitlin and Barry said together. Barry had rushed Sheila to the hospital even though he knew she was dead on arrival, but he felt guilty for not having reached his friends before the Shard Machine had stricken them, and he wanted to help Cisco however her could. It had been five days since the murder and Cisco had made himself scarce. Joe had accompanied him to Sheila's hometown, for moral support and to try to help Sheila's parents with the news. Noville was now in an Iron Heights Prison maximum security speedy trial. Cisco was incredibly sad right now. He'd said that he wanted to come back to work, but they all sensed that it was more for companionship than to accomplish any tasks.

"Hey, guys." Cisco mumbled as he walked into the Cortex.

"Hey." Caitlin gave a sad smile. She trotted over to her brotherly friend and gave him a much needed hug.

"Thanks." He whispered, trying to keep his eyes dry.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No. Haven't been hungry." Cisco shook his head, looking down at his feet. He looked as if he hadn't slept for days.

"Well, we're glad to have you back." Barry smiled, trying to break the ice.

"Good to be back here." Cisco feebly smiled back.

"I'm sorry, Ramon. How was the funeral?" Harry asked. Cisco bit his lip as his eyes welled up.

"They wouldn't let me in." Cisco whimpered.

"Why?" Caitlin asked.

"They blame me for her death." Cisco could barely speak. "Her parents, they...they told me it was all my fault."

"People say a lot of hurtful things they don't mean when they're hurting." Harry spoke up.

"I know." Cisco winced. "But it still hurt! They said this never would've happened if she hadn't met me!"

"Hey, that's not true." Barry assured him. "They're grieving. You had nothing to do with that."

"Don't take it personally, Cisco." Henry said. "You made her last days happy ones." Cisco backed away, out of Caitlin's and Barry's grasps.

"No. That's the worst part." Cisco wept. "I'm not blaming them. Because...it's true! They're right!" He furiously wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't think I can be much help today." He hurried out. His friends watched forlornly, wishing they could do more to help him.

* * *

Cisco had retreated down to his work room, but rather than sitting on his table, he was huddled on the floor in the far corner, away from everybody, with his knees drawn up to his chest. He had his phone out in front of him, staring at the selfie he and Sheila had taken together at the movie, just before...He was also replaying the recordings of her voice he'd bugged. He couldn't see straight when he heard her cheery voice, talking about _him!_ He dropped the phone and ran his hands through his thick dark curls.

He heard footsteps, but tried to just hide from them, looking away. "I'm sorry, Cisco." Dr. Henry Allen said gently.

"Yeah. Everybody's sorry. It won't bring her back! Or change that...that...she died because of me!" Cisco wailed. Henry touched his shoulder.

"I have an idea of what you're going through, Cisco. And right now your grief is very raw. So, I won't try to sugarcoat it." Henry said quietly. "Just know that your friends care about you, and want to help. And I hope someday, you'll be able to see that Sheila did not die because of you."

Cisco just continued to sob. Henry rose to his feet and patted his arm, then left him alone.

* * *

Cisco was sitting on the stretcher in the medical wing, staring down at Sheila's book. She'd said he couldn't read the inscription till she'd left Central City. And now, she had left. But this wasn't the way he'd wanted it to happen! He slowly pried the cover open, and tears filled his eyes as he read the tender little note:

" _To Cisco Ramon,_

 _You're the most intelligent young man I've ever met, not to mention the most adorable! You have talent, Cisco. Use it to make this world a safer place! I know you can do it. I've enjoyed the time we spent together in Central City, and hope that someday we can meet up again. I'd like that very much. You brought a smile to my face every time I even thought of you, you sweet cutie pie! Keep that up! Keep smiling! Love, Sheila"_

Cisco couldn't read it anymore. He hugged the book close to himself, and tried to quiet his sobs. Then he heard footsteps approaching. _Please, not now!_ He thought. To his relief, it was only Barry and Caitlin.

"Is that her book?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Cisco sniffled. "Pretty sick, huh?"

"Mmm." Caitlin nodded. Barry came to stand beside Cisco.

"Look, I know you're not okay right now." Barry said tenderly, rubbing his friend's shoulder. "And that's perfectly all right. But until you are...we'll be here for you."

"All of us." Caitlin whispered gently.

"Thanks, guys. I know you will." Cisco nodded, unable to make eye contact. He'd called Lisa Snart _Golden Glider._ But Sheila? He couldn't say her name out loud, the special name that he would call her: _Shooting Star. She'll always be my Shooting Star._

* * *

 **And that is the end of my very first Flash fanfic! Hope you liked it, though I know it ended on a sad note. I hope to write more of them, and with better endings than this.**


End file.
